nightsofazurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nero
Mitsuki Nakae |games = Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon }}Nero (ネーロ) is a fire cat Tricker Servan in Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon. He is a childhood pet of Aluche, Liliana and Ruenheid. History Background He encountered the very young and scared Aluche, trying to defend herself by killing him, but Liliana manages to slowed down time and stopped Aluche from killing the kitten. Aluche then realized that the kitten was more scared than she was. Aluche then named the kitten "Nero" and she put her scarf into him. Nero's presence also led Aluche, Liliana and Ruenheid to become childhood friends. Events of Nights of Azure 2 Several years later, Nero grew up into a cat and he reunite with Aluche. Nero was slightly surprised that Aluche was finally able to understand the former's language. He assist Aluche and Camilla to kill the fiends in surrounding area, and after the fight, Aluche would like Nero to join by her side in order to find Liliana, Nero then accept and become a Servan. Before going to Hotel Eterna, Nero showed his power to Aluche and burned the thorn walls at the back alley. He accompanied Aluche and Ruenheid (or Camilla) to begin the search for Liliana. At the Church Front Plaza, they were blocked by a large number of fiends, to take advantage, Aluche breaks the barrel that reeks of oil and Nero use his firepower to light them up, killing all fiends. The group make their way to Commerce District, just as they are about to use Gate of Distortion, Aluche saw a wicked flower from the left and decided to check them first. Aluche and Nero released Pitz from her imprisonment, and during their conversation, they were interrupted by fiends. Nero, alongside Pitz, assist Aluche and Ruenheid (or Camilla) to kill the fiends. After killing all fiends in the area, the group returned back to the hotel. In the Maintenance Room, Nero would like get upgraded, which Camilla gladly accept. In return, Nero can let Camilla examine his body as much as she please. Collection Entry A stray fiend inhabiting Eurulm. It uses searing flames to mop up enemies in an area around it. It's been with Aluche, Liliana, and Ruenheid since they were children. It can't admit this honestly, but it feels indebted to the three for taking it in despite being a fiend. This feeling is especially strong for Aluche, who always took the initiative to play with it. In fact, it has never removed the scarf she put on it when they first met, despite how worn out it has gotten. Skill Black Cat's Flame: Spew flames in front of him, setting enemies on fire. Nero's flames are capable of burning away the thorn walls that Aluche can't damage. Gallery Nero 1.jpg|Normal Nero 2.jpg|Evolution Nero 3.jpg|Ultimate Evolution Nero Concept.jpg|Concept art Recollection of Youth 2.jpg|Recollection of Youth Recollection of Youth 3.jpg|Recollection of Youth Recollection of Youth 4.jpg|Recollection of Youth Category:Servans